


Lunch Date

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [32]
Category: Lost
Genre: Ben gets his own house, Ben is falling for the reader, Epsiode: The Other Woman, F/M, Fluff, Locke let Ben go... Kind of, Reader Insert, S4:E6, Sawyer doesn't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: While you, Sawyer, and Hurley are enjoying a friendly game of horseshoes, the three of you see Ben freely strolling into the vacant house next to yours. You later learn that Locke has allowed him to "have" his own house, and Ben uses the opportunity to invite you over...Set in Season Four, Episode Six.Note: This can be a stand alone fic, or you can read "Cupcake" first, either way works :) Enjoy





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I will post for Benny soon, I swear I haven't forgotten about him (How could anyone forget Benny ;) lol) In the meantime however, enjoy another little dose of Ben :)

* * *

 

"Oh!" You cheered, drawing out the "O" after your horseshoe landed perfectly around the post. You danced a small happy dance, making Sawyer and Hurley laugh.

 

"Alright, alright, Sweet Cheeks, you won. How the hell are you two so damn good at horseshoes?"

 

"My mom would make my brothers and I go play horseshoes out in the yard, it was the only way we wouldn't constantly fight or try to kill each other." You laughed.

 

"I don't know how I got good, guess I'm just--" Hurley looked to his right and his eyes locked on something. "Lucky."

 

Sawyer ran his fingers through his hair and the two of you looked in the direction of Hurley's focus, your mouths dropping when you saw who was walking freely through the courtyard. Ben was briskly walking in your direction, clutching a pile of freshly cleaned and folded linen, his eyes darting around. When he neared you, Sawyer was of course the first to pipe up. "What the hell are you doin' out?"

 

Ben continued walking, a small smile on his face. He looked past Sawyer and Hurley, directly into your eyes, and spoke in a cheerful tone. "See you guys at dinner." A smile tugged at the corner of your mouth and you glanced up to see the two men looking back at Ben with dumbfounded expressions. You quickly feigned their sentiments, and just in time, they looked at each other trying to piece everything together.  

 

You took a step back, patting Hurley on the arm, and flashing a smile to Sawyer. "I'm gonna go... I got some laundry to finish. Uh, good game, guys."

 

"Yeah, you too, Shortcake." Sawyer nodded his goodbye to you and Hurley gave you a one-armed hug. You trotted over to the house you had claimed for yourself and pulled the laundry from the washer, throwing it into a basket, and heading out the back door to hang it on the clothesline.  

 

You pulled the clips from the line and began hanging the clothes. Everything was quiet and moving along slowly until you were down to your last two items. Behind you, you could hear something rustle and you whipped around, startling Ben who was stopped dead in his tracks behind you. You laughed shyly, "Sorry, I'm still used to every noise being something that wants to kill me."

 

"It's okay, I can understand that..." He motioned down to the laundry basket. "May I?"

 

"Oh, sure, thank you." He reached down into the basket and pulled out the new sweater you had found, taking two clips from you and hanging it on the line. "I'm glad to see Locke let you go, are you permanently free?"

 

"I'm not free, exactly, but he's agreed to let me have my own house." He shrugged, "Y/N? Not to seem forward, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me for lunch... Consider it another thank you for the cupcake, if you'd like."

 

"Aww, Ben." You smiled, "You don't have to do that. The cupcake was a gift."

 

"I know it was, but my offer still stands. I would appreciate it very much if you would have lunch with me, but I understand if you don't."

 

You looked into his eyes and considered for a second, "I would be honored to have lunch with you."

 

He accompanied your smile with a much brighter smile of his own, "Excellent, I think it's a little after two p.m. So shall we say three?"

 

"Three sounds perfect, and thank you for helping me hang my clothes." You picked up the basket, perching it on your hip and bid him goodbye, watching with slight amusement as he made his way into the house beside yours.

 

Sawyer and Hurley watched the scene play out from their front porch and Sawyer shook his head. "What the hell d'you think he said to her?"

 

"Don't know, dude, but they both seemed pretty happy 'bout it."

 

"Well, I don't like it, I'm gonna go talk some sense into her."

 

"Nah, come on man, just-- She's fine. Y/N is smart, she can handle Ben, even if he is bein' all weird and nice to her."

 

"What if he tries something with her?"

 

"Like what?" Hurley chuckled.

 

"Like makin' little Ben juniors."

 

Hurley nodded as he processed Sawyer's words and cringed, "That's gross, Dude."

 

Back in your house, you decides to hop in the shower, thoroughly washing your hair and everything else. After being in makeshift shelters with the occasional shower down in the Dharma hatch, having your own shower felt beyond amazing. The hot water ran over your face and chest, pleasantly warming you and erasing the grime from your skin. Stepping out, you wrapped yourself in a large, fluffy towel and padded into your bedroom down the hall. You glanced at the clock, 2:27pm, and dug through the closet searching for something cute. You weren't much of a dress girl, so you settled for the leggings and tank top, partnering it with a vest.  

 

Looking over your choices in the mirror, you began having second thoughts, _What if Ben dresses up nice? Well, it is just lunch, why would anyone dress nicely for me?_ You chuckled at your own thought, _Maybe I should just wear the damn dress... I could at least see how it looks._ You quickly tore off your current outfit, switching it for the dress, and adding a small gold collar necklace to accent it. You had to admit, it didn't look half bad on you and it would work whether Ben was in a brand new suit or well worn jeans. The clock now read 2:50pm and you darted into the bathroom, brushing your hair and putting on a little dab of lipstick, after you wiped the tip of it, of course. For being on an island in the middle of nowhere, you cleaned up pretty good.

 

Giving one last check to your hair and makeup, you had about four minutes until three o'clock. You made you way out the back door of your house and over to the front of Ben's, looking to see who was watching. To your surprise no one was out on their porches, not even Sawyer and Hurley. You knocked timidly on Ben's door and about ten seconds passed before he opened the door. He wore a simple white dress shirt with gray slacks and smiled when he saw you, giving your outfit a once over. "You look lovely, Y/N, if you don't mind me saying."

 

"Thank you, you look very nice as well."

 

"Please, come in, I made baked chicken with roasted potatoes, and biscuits."  

 

"Wow, sounds like you've been busy for the last hour," You chuckled, "Thank you." Ben took two plates from the cabinet and flashed a smile.

 

"Of course, Y/N. Thank you for joining me... Can I get you something to drink? Wine, water, lemonade?"

 

"I wouldn't mind a small glass of chardonnay if you have some... Goes well with chicken." You shrugged, blushing when he looked at you.

 

"Don't be shy, I'm somewhat impressed that you know that, pairing wines properly isn't something most can do." He brought you a glass and poured some wine. "Perhaps you should join me more often."

 

"Well, I wouldn't turn down an invite, ever since I was little I've had a passion for good food."

 

"You applied to a culinary school once didn't you?"

 

"How did you-- the files on all of us. Sometimes I forget you seem to know more about than us than we do."

 

He stalled, watching you look down and the tablecloth and silently scolded himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"

 

"Oh no, no, you're fine." You reassured him, "Don't worry, you knowing that just means you also know I was unfortunately rejected."

 

"Well, after tasting that frosting you made, and the cupcake, in my opinion they made a terrible decision. Their school would've been lucky to have you."

 

"Thank you... Oh, I'm sorry, I'm being rude, is there anything I can help you with? Maybe I could set the table or something."

 

A shocked expression found its way to Ben's face and he chuckled. "Y/N, you're my guest, you don't have to do a thing." His expression morphed into a smile and he turned to enter the kitchen, "I suppose that's not entirely true. All you have to do is enjoy the food."

 

He plated the food, setting it in front of you and you hummed in pleasure. "Mmm, that smells amazing, Ben."

 

"I'm glad you think so." He handed you silverware and you politely cut into the perfectly cooked chicken, trying to hide your excitement. He watched you closely as you ventured your first bite.

 

"God, I miss actual cooking, this is so much better than torching something over a fire... And the potatoes are amazing, and the chicken is moist and tender, and--" You paused, covering your mouth and giggling. "I'm sorry, I'm probably getting a little too excited."

 

He watched you, the gears of his mind turning as he looked over your soft features. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he realized he was quickly forgetting Juliet. Ben was falling for your kindness, for your gentle touch, for your soft voice, for you. "Don't apologize, I like it when people have a passion for something."

 

"Do you have a passion?"  

 

"No... I don't think I ever really have. I enjoy reading and music, and cooking, but there isn't anything I've ever been passionate about."

 

"oh... Can I ask you something?"

 

"Of course." He lifted his glass to take a sip, setting it back down and looking into your eyes.

 

"How long have you been on the island?"

 

He cleared his throat, looking at his plate for a moment and stalling. "... I came over with the Dharma Initiative. My mother died while giving birth to me and my alcoholic father brought us here when I was eight. He was offered a job as a Dharma janitor by a man named Horace... I've been on the island ever since."

 

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

 

"Don't be sorry, I'm sure I would've told you eventually." You stayed silent unsure of what to say next and he chuckled, "Y/N, you don't have to feel bad. You didn't know, besides this dinner is about the future, not the past."

 

"The future?"

 

He took off his glasses and downed the last sip of his wine. "I know your friends are trying to get off the island, but you belong here, with the 'Others' as you call them... With me. You're the only person I've ever felt a genuine connection to and you're the only person who was kind to me because they wanted to be, not because they felt forced by my position of power."

 

"Ben, I didn't plan on leaving." You giggled. "That's why I'm here instead of at the beach... I want to stay on the island."

 

He reared back in surprise and smiled, "You want to stay?"

 

"Of course. In the past however-many-days we've been here, I fell in love with the island. The polar bears and the black smoke are a little less lovable, but everything else is gorgeous."

 

"I'm happy to hear that... Since you plan to stay... Would you like to stay with me?" He braced himself for your rejection but you didn't speak. He watched you think for a moment until your face lit up and the softest smile graced your lips.

 

"I would love to stay with you, Ben." You reached across the table gently taking his hand in yours.


End file.
